


The Best Present

by Varewulf



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Yuri, sorry it's a day late, the others as extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: I learned yesterday that it was Miku's birthday, so I wanted to write a little thing for that.I had meant to finish it yesterday, but I ran out of energy. So it's a day late, but here it is anyway.





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't for for fanart retweets on Twitter, I wouldn't be able to keep up with birthdays at all. I have no memory for that stuff. Of course that doesn't give me a lot of time to write anything, at best I get one day of warning due to Japanese Twitter starting early.  
> But they're nice little challenges as well, I suppose.  
> Also I'm not sure if my interpretation of Miku exactly fits her canon character, but I'm still pretty happy with it.

"Miiiiiku, that's embarrassing," Hibiki whined.

"Oh shush. It's _my_ birthday," Miku said, not bothered by the complaining.

"But did you have to bring it to school?" Hibiki asked. She didn't seem very happy about this.

"Yes," Miku answered quite simply. She had wanted to show it off. "Now go make sure Shirabe and Kirika know when the party is. I'll go check with Chris." She smiled sweetly at Hibiki, knowing her girlfriend wouldn't be able to resist.

Hibiki sagged. Sometimes even she knew when she was beaten. "Understood," she said, and trotted off.

Miku took a moment to admire Hibiki's cuteness as she walked off. It was an eternal shame that school uniforms had skirts, since all that exercise had given Hibiki a very nice butt, which was now hidden from view. Anyway, it was time to go find Chris. She should be by the music room at this time of day.

It didn't take very long to find her. "Chris!" Miku called out, getting Chris to stop.

Chris turned around to see who it was. "Huh? Oh, Miku," she said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the party. We start at five," Miku said as she came to a halt in front of Chris.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there. I'll even try to not be... late..." Chris's sentence trailed off, as she noticed what Miku was holding against her chest. "H-hang on, is that...?" she started to ask, pointing at the thing.

"Oh! Yes, it's a Hibiki plush," Miku said proudly, and held it up. It was Hibiki in her Symphogear, and it was fairly big, too.

"What... where did you get a plush of the dummy?" Chris had to ask. For a moment she worried that Genjuurou had approved making official Symphogear merch of them all.

"I commissioned someone online to make one for me. I think she was a fan... anyway, doesn't it look great?" Miku was certainly very happy with it. It was extremely soft. Worth every single yen.

"Why?" Chris was dumbfounded.

"It's my birthday gift to myself. I need something to hug when you're all out on a mission," Miku said in a tone that implied it made perfect sense to her. "Besides, Hibiki refused to pose for a body pillow."

"I... did not need to know that," Chris said. She could understand the body pillow thing would feel rather disturbing, but wondered if Hibiki didn't also find this plush disturbing. The attention to detail was impressive, though.

"Hm... maybe you want one for yourself?" Miku asked mischievously. "I still have the crafter's contact information," she added, and winked.

Chris blushed, and averted her gaze. "I-idiot. Why would I want a plush of her?" she asked with a hint of embarrassment.

Miku grinned. "Well, who is it you always contact when you can't sleep? Maybe getting one of these for yourself would help," she said. It probably wasn't fair to tease Chris like this, but she was cute when she got embarrassed. "Or maybe it's one of me you want? That's okay, I don't mind."

"Sh-shut up! I don't want plushes of either of you!" Chris protested vehemently. She harrumphed, turned her back on Miku, and folded her arms.

"Alright, alright," Miku said, and giggled. That was probably enough of that. "All joking aside: Could I ask for one favour, though?"

"What favour?" Chris asked grumpily.

"Could you call Hibiki by her name?" Miku asked earnestly.

Chris blinked, then looked over her shoulder. "Eh?"

"Even if it's just for today, it would make her really happy. Which would in turn make me really happy," Miku explained. She knew Chris was shy, and stubborn. But certain selfish requests had to be allowed on one's birthday.

"Why would I care?" Chris asked. She was clearly pouting, but Miku knew she was a good girl under that grumpy exterior.

"Please? I'll set aside an extra slice of cake for you," Miku said. She was not above resorting to bribery. "You only have to say it once."

"Mmph... I'll think about it..."

\---

"Don't make such a fuss," Miku said patiently.

"But but..." Hibiki complained.

"I almost never get to see you in a dress," Miku said as she did up the back for Hibiki. "Don't forget: You promised."

"But it feels weird," Hibiki said. She wasn't used to this, and felt some regret about it now that it was on. "I look weird," she added, looking at the mirror.

"Nonsense. You look beautiful, Hibiki," Miku said affectionately. This probably wouldn't happen again until her next birthday, or if they attended a wedding or something. So she was going to savour it. The image of Hibiki in a wedding dress flashed through Miku's mind, and she blushed a light pink.

"You really think so?" Hibiki asked. The compliment seemed to have cheered her up a little, even if it didn't sound like she agreed.

"Absolutely. You know I wouldn't lie to you," Miku said, and kissed Hibiki on the cheek. "Now hold still while I fix your hair." It was still a little damp, which should hopefully help with making it look nice. Though perhaps 'fixing' it was a bit much to ask. Miku loved Hibiki's hair, like she loved everything about Hibiki, but she was willing to admit it had a somewhat messy appearance all of the time. Yet there was something charming about that.

Hibiki closed her eyes while Miku worked. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Miku," she said in that completely honest way only she was capable of. From anyone else it might sound corny, but from Hibiki it was enough to make Miku feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Nor I you," Miku said lovingly. She was tempted to hug Hibiki tightly, but that would have to wait just a little bit longer. "Okay, that looks good," she declared, putting down the comb. All that was left was putting on Hibiki's hair clips.

"Hey Miku," Hibiki said while Miku was in the middle of it.

"Hm?" Miku responded, pausing for second. Which was enough of an opening for Hibiki to kiss her. Miku dropped the second hair clip. "Hibiki... we'll be late..." Miku said breathlessly after a second kiss.

"No, we have plenty of time for a few kisses," Hibiki said. Which was true, but if it turned into something more than that they would definitely be late.

"Alright, just a few," Miku said anyway, leaning into Hibiki's strong embrace. Too weak-willed to resist. Hibiki could still be amazingly soft.

\---

They made it in time, even if they had to spend a few moments going over their appearance again. Totally worth it.

Genjuurou had provided them with a proper location, as no one's home was really big enough to accommodate everyone Miku wanted to come. They had made so many new friends since all of this started.

Miku needn't have worried that there might not be enough cake, even though they had talked her out of making her own. Several others had brought cake.

Maria had made an ice cream cheese cake. Miku had never tried one of those before, and it was amazing. Tsubasa had made an attempt at a chocolate cake. To be fair it tasted better than it looked. Genjuurou had shown up with a large strawberry shortcake. It was unclear if he had made it himself, or procured it through other (possibly illicit) means. Elfnein had asked Tomosato to teach them how to bake, and the two had gone for a meringue cake. A bit advanced for a first cake bake, and the meringue was perhaps not as fluffy as intended. But it definitely deserved an A for effort, and still tasted great.

On top of that were the homemade cookies that Kuriyo, Shiori, and Yumi brought, and the cupcakes that Ogawa supplied. It didn't surprise Miku that he had that skill along with everything else he did.

The party got underway, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, to Miku's relief. Not that she had expected them not to, but it was hard to not worry about worst-case scenarios anyway. Like someone not actually wanting to be there, an emergency occurring right in the middle of things, or a relic going haywire. Miku wasn't actually sure whether that was something relics could do, but she wasn't about to dismiss the possibility. Especially not after what happened to Hibiki, even if that was an unprecedented case.

Now then, with all of that proceeding smoothly... "Hey, Hibiki. Could you take this slice of cake to Chris?" Miku asked very nicely.

"Huh? Sure!" Hibiki said, and promptly headed over. It wasn't like Chris was sitting far away, or that she couldn't have gotten a slice for herself. There was plenty of cake, after all. But a bribe had been promised, and was now being delivered. "Here you go, Chris-chan!" Hibiki said, and Miku was grateful that she could hear clearly. Chris looked up at Hibiki, then over at Miku. Miku gave Chris a meaningful, expectant look in return.

Chris blushed a little, which made Hibiki tilt her head to the side in curiosity. "Thank you..." Chris said, and looked over towards Miku again. Then up at Hibiki, then down at the table. "Hibiki..." It was quiet enough that Miku could only barely hear it, but if she could, then Hibiki definitely could. And the effect was immediate.

Hibiki lit up with glee, and pounced on Chris, hugging her tight. "Chris-chan! You said my name! Say it again! Please! Please please!" Hibiki was exactly as excited as Miku had hoped, and it was the best present she could have asked for.

"Ack! No! D-dummy! Get off!" Chris was trying to push Hibiki away. "Help! Miku! Anyone!" All chatter in the room ceased for a moment at the sudden commotion.

Miku smiled contently. Her two good girls. She could have watched this for ages, but she should probably get up and help Chris. There was such a thing as too much Hibiki. Well... maybe not for Miku, but Chris wasn't as acclimatised.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet finished AXZ, so I don't know whether Chris ends up actually saying Hibiki's name during that season, but that's still the premise I went with.


End file.
